In typical contact centers today, there exists a universal identifier (ID) for each customer. The ID joins data which may come into the contact center system from multiple sources. The sources might include on-line order information, system information, contact information, or other personal information, email, texts, interaction logs, etc. Contact centers employ agents to manage all ID information and history, handle orders, and resolve issues. Often servicing a contact requires looking through the contact's ID information and history of interactions with the company. Aggregating or correlating the ID and other data can be done automatically or by agents.
In current models, a system component and/or an agent reactively works to solve issues, concerns, or queries for a contact that comes into the contact center. Interactive Voice Response systems (IVRs) are typically used to preserve some agent resources by handling some contact needs through automated servicing. Some slightly more sophisticated systems also provide supplemental and/or related information to contacts (e.g., a company provides a weather report when the contact is traveling). Most companies live with reactive models of customer service that don't find and solve problems without agent intervention. Reactive models are inefficient since agents must review ID data and history and may not be aware of other activities in the contact center.